I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting on an access channel in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless multiple-access communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, packet data, video, broadcast, messaging, and so on. These networks can support communication for multiple wireless devices (e.g., cellular phones) by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, and Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks.
A wireless device typically transmits on an access channel in order to gain access to a multiple-access network and for other purposes. For example, a wireless device may transmit on the access channel to register with the network when the device is powered on, to originate a voice or data call with the network, to inform the network of the device's whereabouts so that the network can page the device if needed, and so on. The manner in which a wireless device can transmit on the access channel is typically specified and/or controlled by the network. For example, the network may specify how often a wireless device can transmit on the access channel, what output power level to use when transmitting on the access channel, and so on.
The access channel is a common channel that is shared by all wireless devices. The network typically controls operation on the access channel such that all wireless devices can access the network with a desired success rate. Hence, the controls imposed or suggested by the network are typically conservative. The wireless devices are often dispersed throughout the network and observe different channel conditions. Having all of the wireless devices transmitting on the access channel based on the conservative controls imposed or suggested by the network often results in a waste of valuable system resources.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to more efficiently transmit on the access channel.